Shiori Momono
Shiori Momono (百野 栞 Momono Shiori) is one of the protagonists of 11eyes. She is a "traditional magus" and is usually seen with a book. At first, she was introduced as a sub character. Later on, however, her role expanded and she eventually became a main character during the final part of the story. She is also a main character in Hollow Mirror Field arc and the main protagonist in her After Story. Appearance Shiori's body is created by Sophia Measley, a magic researcher of Index. Her original human body is never shown, but it is entirely possible that her current body is just as identical. She is portrayed with long silver hair, partly tied into two ponytail by red ribbons, on the left and right side of her head. She also wears a red headband. Both of her eyes are deep crimson (slightly darker than her school uniform color). She has a short height. At school, she wears the standard red seifuku, black tights and brown boots, with the latter two are seemingly popular in the series. On other occasions, she shows up in her casual clothes composes of a white shirt with a dark blue collar , a red tie and a dark blue skirt. She also possesses magus clothing which only appears twice in the original game. In the anime, her body from below the neck is revealed to be doll-like. In the game, however, the exterior is completely humanoid, perfectly covering the metallic structure below even when incapacitated. In the game, Shiori does not wear undergarments, but use sticking-plasters instead; she said that if she wear anything other than silk undergarments, her skin will become sore, this is due to the fault of her artificial skin. But when Kakeru asked why she didn't use silk undergarments, she answered that because it was easier for her to remove it. This is toned down to normal underwear in the anime. In Resona Forma, she is seen wearing normal undergarments however. Personality Shiori is a silent girl who rarely expresses her emotions. She seemed indifferent to the students who approached her in class as first but eventually warmed up to Kaori and Tadashi and grew to treasure them due to their friendly spirit. In Resona Forma, however, she showed more her feelings, and her will to protect her friends and Kakeru have been revealed strong enough for lying to Johanna herself, even if she knew that it could cost her a trial. She also consideres herself as a simple doll and thinks she shouldn't have human feelings, and she was greatly surprised upon realizing that she could feel emotions as love. She also has a soft spot for books and is often seen in the library reading. On the other hand, in battle, she is very ruthless and rational. As the story advances, she killed Acedia and Avaritia without holding back even though they were part of her family line. At one point, she attempted to kill both the Black Knights and Kakeru's gang when they were fighting each other since it would be easier to eradicate all possible threats at the same time. In the anime, she displays a pessimistic attitude, claiming that destruction was inevitable for the wars and tragedies humans had caused. However, the life with Kaori and Tadashi changed her; she realized that there were still some good left amongst humans. She considers Kakeru as weak and hopeless, decided to trust and help him, saying that he was the only hope left. She also felt guilty for having driven Kukuri Satsuki to suicide by telling her the truth. Biography Shiori's secret identity is that of an apostle of Index, the largest magical organization within the world of 11eyes and 3days, and is given the name Ursula of the Bookshelf (書架のウルスラ Shokan no Urusura). She transferred to Kakeru's school to monitor the place and report its situation to Index. Her assignment was due to the sudden disappearance of the last warden. She is extremely powerful and is candidate for the next 14 saints, the highest officials within Index. However, her family line is cursed to be born without eyeballs. In her case, the curse is even worse and she couldn't even move a finger. Her current body is a magical artifact called Francine with her brain and nervous system transplant into and allow her to hold 5,000 magical books within. The body operates by absorbing magical energy. Plot New Life Red Night and Black Moon On September 17, Shiori came to Ayamegaoka at night to begin her mission. As soon as she stepped into the city, the whole area was covered in a reddish barrier, which she guessed was a Specialized Bounded Field. Noticing the dangerous situation, Shiori quickly masked her presence to avoid the swarm of Larvae. Passing a certain area, Shiori noticed two students of her same age also dragged into the Specialized Bounded Field. She pitied them, but decided to not offer assistance since it was not her mission. After a while, she watched as two more girls meeting each other, although these two had the ability to defend themselves. Engaging Unknown Forces On the same night with the first Red Night, Shiori encountered Mio Kouno at the bridge. Her reason for fighting being her curious of Mio's strange style of using magic. Shiori had no problem dealing with Mio; however, Shuu Amami intervened and Shiori retreated, saying that she finally understand what kind of magic they were using. The next morning, she transferred into their class. Both Mio and Shuu were surprised, but Shiori was more interested in Kakeru and Yuka, the two whom she first saw last night. She was relieved to see them safe, but was aghast noticing that Kakeru was the owner of the Eye of Aeon, one of the most powerful magical artifact in the world. New Friends On September 24, Shiori asked Shuu to lead her to the school library to find a book. There, Kanae Kuroshiba introduced her to the job of a librarian so she could read any book she liked. A Day of Rest On September 26, Shuu decided to go to school to check up on Shiori. He found her inside the library reading book. Stating that Shiori had been staying indoor for too long, he took her out for a walk around the city. When they went to the riverbank, Shuu bought her an ice-cream. He said that she looked cute eating it, causing her to say that he was no different from Tadashi. The Doppelganger Attacks On October 2, the Doppelganger appeared inside Kouryoukan Academy in the form of Kaori. Shuu detected it, but it got away before he could capture it. He called Mio and Shiori to find Tadashi and Kaori to make sure that they were safe. When Shuu got to the rendezvous place, both Kaori and Tadashi were under the guard of Mio and Shiori. Kaori demanded Shuu to tell her what was happening. While Mio was reluctant, Shuu revealed their identities as magi to Kaori and Tadashi. At first they didn't believe him. However, Mio said that Shione was alone at Ayanas, Shuu told Shiori to get there. Shiori teleported to Ayanas before Tadashi and Kaori's very eyes, leaving them no choice but to believe Shuu. When Shiori got to Ayanas, she found Shione and the Doppelganger (in Shione's form) and couldn't tell which one was real. A few minutes later, Shu, Mio, Tadashi and Kaori also came and were all astonished to see the two Shione. Shuu managed to deduced who was the real one, forcing the Doppelganger to reveal its true form. As the gang was about to capture it, the Doppelganger activated a green Specialized Bounded Field which prohibited the use of magic, rendering Mio and Shuu useless. Shiori, whose body was running on magical energy, was affected most badly; she couldn't even move or say anything. With all the threats neutralized, the Doppelganger kidnapped Shione and ran away. Since Shiori couldn't move due to the intervention of the Specialized Bounded Field, she was forced to stay behind to recover while others went to save Shione. After the battle, Shuu came back with the Doppelganger's core and used that to enable Shiori's movement. They set out to find the source of the Specialized Bounded Field and successfully got out. Ursula of the Bookshelf On October 12, a Red Night occurred. Shiori defended the bridge (which leads to the Academy) and encountered Invidia. As Invidia was alone, Shiori fended her off with ease, almost killed her if it wasn't for Superbia's intervention. Later, a seriously injured Acedia encountered Shiori on his way back to the crystal. He tried to kill her but Shiori appeared to be much more powerful than him. She referred to him as the prototype before she killed him. Source of the Mirror The Witch of the Nazi On October 19, Shuu and Shiori came to the library like usual. When they were about to leave, Kanae told them to stay a little longer and said that she had something interesting to talk to them about. After a short talk that raised Shuu and Shiori's suspicion on her, Kanae activated her Specialized Bounded Field and paralyzed both of them. She said that she could have killed them as easily, but had something else in mind. She revealed herself as Kanae Kuroshida, a member of the Magic Association of Thule who had infiltrated Japan long ago. Her goal was world domination and Shuu and Shiori were obstacles to her. However, after their battle with the Doppelganger, she reconsidered their abilities and offered them a chance to work under her. She told them to find her in the park after they have decided on the answer. Not forgetting to tell them that she would not take "no" for an answer, she walked out of the library and deactivated the Specialized Bounded Field. Battle of the Mirror Field On October 22, she joined up with Shuu to defeat Kanae. Using the doppelganger's core, Shiori was able to use magic even inside Kanae's Specialized Bounded Field. However, Kanae simply deactivated the core's function to put Shiori at a disadvantage again. Due to the lack of energy, Shiori was only barely able to use magic and was hardly an opponent for Kanae. Nonetheless, Shuu and Mio later gave her enough time and chance to recover and deliver a finishing blow. Beginning of the End Back to the Main Job On October 28, while the Black Knights, consisted of only Superbia and Avaritia, were having a hard time dealing with an enraged Yukiko, Shiori assaulted them all, hoped that she would kill both the Black Knights and the "fragments" all at once, eliminating the chance of Lieselotte being revived. However, due to her intervention, Yukiko managed to slip through Superbia's defense and got close to the crystal, only to be absorbed by it. Lieselotte awakened because of these turn of events. Fortunately, Red Night ended not long after that. The Truth After Red Night ended, she revealed her and the Black Knights' identity to Kakeru's gang. However, she also did not know about the Black Knights' motive, so she could not provide them with that information. Later, when the gang decided to use Misuzu's house as a temporary operating base, they found Superbia waiting there. She explained to the gang about why the Black Knights were targeting them and gave them three days to think and commit suicide. Shiori decided to fight and asked Kakeru to remove the seal on her body so that she could unleash all the power available in her body, through sexual intercourse (changed into energy absorbing in 11eyes CrossOver). Shiori instructs Kakeru on how to remove the power restriction while he attempted to make her feel good. Shiori told Kakeru that she would find another person to help her. True Feelings Shiori told Kakeru the method of removing the seal, which shocked him. She apologized and said that she did not want him to do it if she could, but she was scared of dying. Shiori cried, and Kakeru embraced her to calm her down. They undid the power restriction afterwards. Powering Up Shuu came to the library to pay Shiori a visit and, also, to ask the meaning behind Kanae's last words. Shiori told him that what happen from that point on was only related to those who can enter Red Night and he, an outsider, should not mind. However, Shuu disagreed and said that his friend's business was also his business, making Shiori change her mind. Shiori then told him about the events of Red Night and the world was on the verge of destruction by the hands of its master, Lieselotte. She was determined to fight, but she needed his co-operation, which was to absorb his life energy, to unlock the power restriction on her body before she can access her full power. Shuu agreed and let her absorb some of his energy. Shuu fainted at the end of the process, as the seal took too much of his life force. Dragon Hunter On November 3, Kakeru, Misuzu, Kukuri and Shiori decided to finish the battle once and for all. Misuzu fought with Superbia, who came to her house, Kukuri and Shiori co-operated to defeat Avaritia, who transformed into a giant black dragon, leaving Lieselotte to Kakeru. As the dragon had absorbed Avaritia's magical power, it became too powerful for Shiori. Even at her best condition, she could not inflict major damage on it. She could use torrents of magical blast to prevent it from causing damage to the surrounding, but when she attempted to use her strongest spell, the dragon responded by firing a powered Contract of the Rainbow, the same spell used to split Lieselotte's Voidstone into seven fragments, at her, giving her no time to attack. She called Kukuri, who had been trying to restrict the dragon's movement by chaining it (without success), then switched from offense to defense and protected Shiori from the dragon's spell. As the dragon's attack was repelled, Shiori used that chance to fully chant her strongest spell one last time and fired at the dragon, successfully defeating it. She was incapacitated after the attack however, as nearly all of the magical energy in her body was spent. She asked Kukuri to heal her so she could assist Kakeru, as he could not winning against Lieselotte, but Kukuri killed her instead. Battle of Fate Shiori managed to dodge the chain of Kukuri and asked why Kukuri would try to kill her, but Kukuri remained silent and continued the restless assault. With all her might, Shiori fought back. While defending herself, Shiori realized that Kukuri's intention was to get rid of the fragment inside Shiori's body to help Kakeru. However, instead of stepping down from the battle, Shiori changed to offense because she wanted to fight with Kakeru and win. The two was even, until Kukuri's Demiourgos used the hidden fifth chain to attack and finish the battle. Shiori lost, but accepted her fate of dying. She later asked Kukuri about her feelings for Kakeru and Shiori revealed that she liked him too. Finally, she told Kukuri to defend Kakeru at all cost before closing her eyes. Another Day New World Shiori was seen again the room of Modernology Club as well as others. While others only remembered about their battle in Red Night, Shiori still remembered that Kukuri used to exist as a member. When Takahisa asked why she did not take a seat, she said that it was occupied (although it was empty) as a way to remind them about their disappeared comrade. However, no one was able to remember anything; Shiori then gave up trying and returned to reading again. One month later, the gang then went to Cyberiada to take a photo. Yukiko pushed Takahisa when the photo was taken, and Shiori complaint that he was an obstacle in the picture. Return to the Modern Mage On November 6, Shiori came back to Shuu's house, saying that the battle was over, although completely oblivious as to how she survived. The game then ends with Shuu giving Shiori a kiss. Together with Loved One Shiori was recreated at Shin-Ayame by Kukuri right after she told Kakeru to go elsewhere looking for her. Shiori then walked back to Kouryoukan Academy, where she thought Kakeru would definitely find her; she also dropped by Cyberiad on her way to talk with its owner. Having arrived at school, Shiori went to the library to read as usual, and it was not long before Kakeru came rushing there to find her. World of Light Kukuri returned to the group and then went to take a photo with them. Yukiko would also do the same like in the normal ending, causing a mess like the other ending, but in this ending Shiori simply asked "Are we done?" when the gang was arguing about the ruckus. After Story Returning to Index After the battle with Lieselotte, Shiori returned to Vatican to report; Chiara Francesca, one of her most trusted friend welcomed her home at the front gate. Chiara led Shiori inside the church to meet pope Johanna and report. Before the pope, who had power and wisdom beyond anything Shiori had ever encountered, she was mentally cornered, to the point that she almost let the truth about the battle with Lieselotte slip. However, her desire to protect her friends from the hands of Index helped her stand her ground; Shiori was able to lie and told Johanna that she was the one who put both the Black Knights and Lieselotte Werckmeister out of their misery. On the night of that same day, Shiori reunited with Sophia Measley, the creator of her artificial body and a motherly figure to her. As Shiori had been on duty away from home for a long period of time, Sophia took her to her lab for maintenance. During the process, Sophia made a joke of erasing all of Shiori's memories since they were not needed, to which Shiori strongly refused. Despite that, it was the first time they ever had a conversation like between mother and daughter. Before being shut down for further maintenance, Shiori asked Sophia to talk to her more often, to which Sophia gladly accepted. Trial of Ursula Shiori was ordered to remain on standby while the Church process her report. During this time, she lived again in her true home and reunited with more friends, although in a different air. When she met Hieronymus of the Holy Pen, the librarian of the underground library where she lived at, he told her that she had changed much, in a good way, although he still refused to show her his face since it was his rule. After a few days, the result of Shiori's report came in. To much of her and Chiara's astonishment, the Church decided to put her, Ursula of the Bookshelf, on trial since they were skeptical about her report of defeating both the Punishment Squad and Lieselotte so easily; even Johanna was certain that Shiori had faked her report to protect something. Shiori wrote a letter to Kakeru since her life was not guaranteed with the trial before her. Shiori finished her letter one day before the trial and managed to send it back to Ayamegaoka. With an unrivaled strong will, she stepped into the trial ground of the Church, the final battle for freedom. Homecoming One year later (2011), Shiori returned to Ayamegaoka and reunited with Kakeru. While she said she somehow managed to quit Index unharmed, they only gave her a small amount of money to travel by train. She told Kakeru that without Index's financial support, she would only be a normal civilian, and an unemployed one at that. As such, she told him that from that point onward, she would be under his care. Kakeru agreed to look after her for the rest of his life and the two resumed their love. The Future After a few years, Shiori and Kakeru finally married to each other and had a son. On one day, Shiori retold her child the adventure a group of friends had undergone, hoping that the story would never be forgotten in the future. Other media Anime In the anime, she transferred into Kakeru's class, and she had been nearly the same as in the game. However, in episode 8, she directly attacked Kakeru, calling him the one who had awakened the demon. Kakeru easily evaded the incoming attacks and asked her if she was with the Black Knights, but she just said that he did it well without revealing her true intentions, although she admitted having attacked him to test his growth. While Kakeru went to help Misuzu, she confronted Kukuri and asked her the reason for her existence. She would then approach Yuka and inform her that she would protect Kakeru but could not ensure the safety of the others. Yuka brushed that aside, willing to sacrifice the others if Kakeru would be okay. In episode 10, she revealed the truth about the Black Knights and the Fragments, as well as the fact that Kukuri was an illusion, and she agreed to help Kakeru, even she thought of him as weak, explaining that her time with Kaori and Tadashi motivated her to give life another chance. In episode 11, she came with the rest of the gang to the Crystal Altar, and she attacked Superbia who threatened Kakeru, but Avaritia blocked it. His decapitated limb flew off and knocked over Superbia, making her let go of Yukiko's Fragment. Yuka took it and freed Lisette. Afterwards, when Lieselotte awakened, she decided to fight, telling Avaritia that she would kill herself if the situation was not in their favor. Later on, it was revealed that Shiori did commit suicide as promised to prevent Lieselotte from gaining more power. In episode 12, Shiori, as well as the others, witnessed to Kakeru's suicide. Later, he had been saved by Yuka's power and she found them in the infirmary accompanied by Kukuri (who was actually Abraxas). It's revealed that Shiori was the one who told Kakeru's older sister the truth of the fragments and the Eye of Aeon across multiple dimensions, and that's why she killed herself, as Kakeru's sister deduced that if she and Kakeru died, that Lieselotte could never regain her full power. Kakeru has been angered, but Shiori genuinely apologized for it. Later when the remaining Black Knights joined forces with Kakeru to help them fight Lieselotte. She and Abraxes attempt to stop an attack from the witch but are defeated. Before submitting to death, she told Kakeru to use her Fragment. At the same time, Kukuri gave Shiori's Fragment to Kakeru to send Lieselotte to the space-time rift as a last resort. With the Witch defeated, Kakeru, Yuka and Misuzu are sent to a new world where they never met Shiori and their other friends don't know them. Powers&Abilities Equipment *'Demonic Stone of Qliphoth' (クリフォトの魔石 Kurifoto no Maseki): Shiori is the final character introduced to possess one fragment of Lieselotte's VoidStone. The stone does not give her any particular ability, but boosts her magic capacity greatly, making her already vast power become even more tremendous. **'Immense magic capacity': Being a powerful magus of Index, she is able to kill the Black Knight Acedia with only one spell and is the only one considered dangerous by Superbia. Her body contains 5,000 magic books which serve as both her power and energy for movements. A part of them is sealed, however, and the only way to access the sealed part is through sexual intercourse with a man. Once the seal is broken, her power greatly increases and the Black Knight Avaritia's defeat in the final battle is a proof, although after that she is temporarily unable to move until her magical energy is replenished. The particular elemental attributes of her spells are never actually disclosed. **'Dimensional traveling': In the anime, her VoidStone fragment can open the time-space rift to help her travel between dimensions. However, it seems that such act require the fragment, else she will be trapped inside the rift forever. Other abilities *'Photographic memory': Aside from her magic capabilities, she also possesses some other unique skills. Her reading speed is incredibly fast which, from Kakeru's point of view, looks as if she is turning pages rather than reading a book. In addition, her memory is quite impressive. It is revealed in the game that she remembers all the names and contents of the books she ever read, thus, she remembers all the books that exist in the school library, much to Kakeru's surprise. Also, she is able to beat Tadashi in a video game multiple times, even though she only looked at it once beforehand. *'High-speed chanting': While unable to skip the incantations, Shiori is able to shorten the spellcasting time by chanting the incantation at inhuman speed. This technique however, is only applicable to normal spells. More devastating spells such as Nameless Kaltz and Bibliotheca Pan Magica still require the full incantation. *'Prohibited Art No. 1587: Nameless Kaltz' (禁書一五八七号『無名祭祀書 (ネームレス・カルツ)』 Kinsho Ichi Go Hachi Nana Gou: Neemuresu Karutsu): Shiori's elemental attribute is unknown, but this particular spell uses Larva type energy to form a gigantic lance. She used this in Hollow Mirror Field, and its destructive power is highly damaging. It was still useless however, as her opponent in this arc was too powerful. *'Pallida Mors' (パリダ・モルス'' Parida Morusu, lit. Pale Death in Latin''): Shiori's most powerful attacks is only revealed when the seal on her body is broken, However, even in their restricted state, her 5,000 grimoire can still offer her the choice of releasing Pallida Mors, a very powerful attack that can pulverize even atoms. Unless having a great magical defense, few enemies can survive the attack. *'Bibliotheca Pan Magica' (万魔図書館 (ビブリオティカ・パンマギカ) Biburiotika Panmagika; lit. "Magic Library" in Latin, "Myriad Grimoire Mansion" in Japanese): The final and most powerful attack of Shiori is Bibliotheca Pan Magica, which requires full access to her inner grimoire library. The spell also requires her to open the library during combat, charge the energy and chant the incantation fully. It is very disadvantageous as Shiori has to secure a safe kill zone to release the spell, but the damage scale is worthwhile, as the VoidStone in her body boosts its power to an even greater extent, assuring that nothing can stand against it. Relationships Students Kakeru Satsuki: Shiori became student in Kakeru's and Yuka's class, during the first events of the Red Night. In the beginning, she reacted indifferent, but rather strangely toward him. When Kakeru learned the truth about the Red Night, and decided to fight, Shiori asked him to remove the seal on her body out of trust. In her After Story, she and Kakeru became a couple after her trial. After their marriage, Shiori bore Kakeru a boy. In the anime, she thought him as naive and weak, theorizing Verard could take Kakeru's control by the Eye of Aeon, but she decided to help him, saying that he was the only string of hope. Kukuri Tachibana: They didn't have much interaction in the game until in the last battle, where the two allied in order to defeat one of the last Black Knights, Avaritia. Nevertheless, just after their victory, Kukuri tried to kill her for helping Kakeru. Shiori fought against her, but she lost and she was been killed. However, even after this event, she still seemed having respect for her and considered Kukuri as a friend, as she didn't want to take a seat, wanting remind her comrade who disappeared, even if she was apparently the only one remembering her. In the anime, Shiori revealed the truth about Kakeru to Kukuri, accidently pushing her into committing suicide to protect the world. Kaori Natsuki and Tadashi Teruya: Shiori became friend with them, though a bit unwillingly. She later grew attached for them, and wanted to protect Ayamegaoka for the new memories she had made. She is close to Kaori but she is sometimes a bit sadistic with Tadashi because of his perverted and clown personality. Shuu Amami: Shiori fought against him and Mio Kouno in the beginning of the game, but later, when she became a student in his class, she became friend with him, and they allied together in the battle against Kanae, and Shuu helped her removing the seal on her body, (if Kakeru refused Shiori's proposition, she told him that she would find someone else and this person was apparently Shuu) helping her in the final battle against Avaritia. Misuzu Kusakabe: Shiori deemed Misuzu uninteresting at first. Their relationship did not go well even later as Misuzu thought that an apostle of Index like Shiori was by any means cruel. However, after Shiori revealed that she was actually sorry for having let Takahisa die, Misuzu showed a more condescending attitude and gradually learned to trust her, and so did Shiori. Mio Kouno: At the beginning of the game, Shiori fought against Mio during her mission. Later, she became student in her class, and Mio did not trust her at first. But when she revealed the truth about her mission to her and Shuu, they gradually warmed up to each other. Index Sophia Measley: She is the one who created the Shiori's artificial body, and she is like a motherly figure for her, taking care of her as her daughter, going as far as slicing Johanna's head off when the Church announced that Shiori will be put on trial. In return, Shiori is often irritated by her childish personality, but likes speaking with her, making her comfortable. However, she doesn't want to admit she has some motherly love toward her. Chiara Francesca: Shiori and she were have apparently an intimate, like a sisterly relationship and seem to be really close of each other. She also helped her in delivering a letter to the Council written by Johanna when Ursula had been put in a trial. Unlike Sophia, she didn't follow her when she left Index. Hieronymus of the Holy Pen: Shiori worked inside his underground library, but she never saw his face, as that's the rule. Nevertheless, he seemed knowing her well and acted friendly with her, even said to her she "changed for the good" after she came back from her mission. Johanna: Johanna is the Pope of the Index, and she is the one who sent Shiori in mission. According to their interactions, Shiori is very afraid of her, but she could lie to her when Johanna asked her about her mission. Later, the Church decided to put Ursula in a trial, but Johanna revealed that she took an interest in Shiori because her state of alive doll, and she decided to help her. Thule Kanae Kuroshiba: The two of them, at the beginning of the game, seemed to get along well, as Kanae introduced her to the job of librarian, despite the fact Kanae felt a bit of jealousy and rivalry towards her, since she deemed Shiori is more suitable for the Library Witch's title, and often called her "ningyo" which means "doll". Later, Kanae guessed her identity as magus of Index and when the truth had been revealed about Kanae's identity, Shiori, as well as the others, fought against her and won. Gallery File:11eyes SDAG Shiori Concept1.jpg|Original concept art File:11eyes TV Sketch1.jpg|Anime design File:11eyes TV Shiori Screenshot2.jpg|Shiori in anime File:11eyes RF Shiori CG4.jpg Manga Shiori Scan1.png Trivia *She is one of the shortest characters in the series, with Lieselotte. She is even shorter than Yukiko, who is one year younger than her. *The reason why she blushes upon meeting Kakeru is partly because she wants him to break the seal on her body. It appears that this event is considered canon, as it leads to the game's sequel 11eyes: Resona Forma. However, the player can choose whether to help her remove her seal or not. Even if her request is rejected, she still appears in the last battle at full power. *It is implied that Shiori did not forget about Kukuri in the Normal Ending sequence, but she let that fact slip as the gang made no sign of remembering. *Shiori is the only character whose power's perverted twist was not shown in the 11eyes OVA. It's due to the fact that Shiori was revealed being a Fragment very late in the anime. *The name "Shiori" is written with the kanji "Bookmark" in Japanese. *Shiori is one of the the Top 3 most popular characters in 11eyes, ranked second after Lieselotte. *Both her appearance and her personality are quite similar to Kanade Tachibana, the main heroine of Angel Beats! series. In terms of appearance, the clone of Kanade (with red eyes instead of yellow) in episode 8 looks even more similar to Shiori. *In the anime, her status of being Index's ultimate weapon is not mentioned. She also never asked Kakeru to break the seal on her body. *Ironically, the only two Black Knights whom she killed were her family's members. *Except for her own route, Shiori's fate in other After Stories is unclear as she is the only character who didn't appear in others routes along with Kukuri. It is implied however, that her chance of surviving the trial is nil, as the reason she tried so hard to return was her feelings for Kakeru; Johanna even referred to this love as a miracle. Category:Index Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Hollow Mirror Field protagonists Category:Fragments Category:Traditional mages Category:After Story (Shiori) characters Category:Female characters